From DE-PS No. 975,210, a process of the above-mentioned type is known which is distinguished in that the determination of the working axis of the body takes place on a process machine provided, similarly to a balancing machine, with a rocker-mounted receiving device in such a manner that the body is brought to an oscillation-free rotation in the rocker-mounted receiving device, which beforehand has been provided with an imbalance measured in such a manner that the latter compensates that imbalance which has resulted from the subsequent processing of a body rotating about its free axis as the working axis. Such a centering process has the disadvantage that it may be carried out only in a series and with a characteristic common to the series. Individual processing of each part from the series in accordance with its own characteristics is impossible.
In accordance with a further process and an arrangement for the balancing of preprocessed bodies by the shifting of their principal axis of inertia (DE-PS No. 913,364), it is proposed that by dynamic centering, an axis of rotation be determined which leaves in the rotational body the correction imbalance sufficing for the requirement that it be dropped in the final machining of predetermined areas of the rotational body for accuracy of rotation about this axis of rotation (final machining axis of rotation). Such a procedure also does not include the possibility of an individual handling of each part of a series in accordance with its own characteristics. Furthermore, this process and this device are not suitable for the centering of an elongated rotational body.
Known from DE-AS No. 11 59 183 is a process and a device for the dynamic centering of work pieces, which is distinguished in that the work piece holding fixture, provided with such an artificial imbalance that the center of mass of the work piece holding fixture is shifted into concentricity with the same eccentricity and angular position as shown by the center of mass of the work piece; that, henceforth, the center of mass of the work piece holding fixture, correspondingly shifted by the application of the imbalance together with the center of mass of the work piece, is automatically brought to pivot, by the rotation of the entire arrangement at an overcritical rate of revolutions, into the axis of rotation of the revolving holding fixture basket; and that subsequently the work piece uptake in the holding fixture basket is established and the work piece is centered. This relates to a dynamic centering with respect to an overcritically running structural unit and, furthermore, to the dynamic centering for a single plane.
In a machine for the centering of rotational bodies according to DE-PS No. 975,086 it is claimed that an electrical imbalance measuring arrangement of the type of the known electrical loop is provided with four-position switch, which measures the imbalance in four components, independent of each other, and in particular in preferably perpendicular components each, on two selected reference planes and switches the hand-actuated four-position switch thereof for the switching of the measuring arrangement to one of the four components; necessarily also the adjusting arrangement pertaining to each component. This arrangement is suitable merely for the compensation of the imbalance effects setting in the adjustment of the adjusting arrangments.